


[VID] Stone

by MissHyperbole



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Cats (1998) - Freeform, Embedded Video, F/M, Fanvids, Light Jealousy, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissHyperbole/pseuds/MissHyperbole
Summary: "We're a stone's throw away from our own language."
Relationships: Alonzo/Cassandra (Cats)
Kudos: 1





	[VID] Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Stone" - Anna Nalick  
> Footage: Cats (1998)  
> Program: Filmora9  
> Original Upload Date: January 11, 2020


End file.
